This invention relates to an improvement of a slave unit for flash light source lamp in photographic shooting, and is to provide a tripod type slave unit for flashing a sub-light source in tuning with the main light source by wireless.
Heretofore, slave units have been used for driving strobo device or flash bulb lighting device in tuning with a main light source by wireless in order to measure an increased quantity of the main light source in the photographic shooting.
However, the slave units of this kind form a single structure as an accessory of the camera, and are inconvenient for carrying and the like in addition to the other camera accessories.
This invention has been conceived in view of the foregoing circumstances, and its purpose is to provide a slave unit in which a mechanism of the slave unit is built in a part of the tripod that is one of the camera accessories, and being integrated into the tripod.
Therefore, this invention relates to a tripod type slave unit comprising a shoe type mount for carrying detachably a mounting leg for strobo device and the like on a portion of a tripod device detachable to an accessory mount of a camera, a control terminal connected to a switching terminal for strobo device and the like carried on the shoe type mount, and a switching circuit connected between both terminals of said control terminal to shortcircuit both the terminals temporarily by means of a photosensor for detecting a leading edge of a flash of a main light source.